


Memories...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene, SkySolo., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Shamy's Nuptials! (Scene addition.)Based on The Bow Tie Asymmetry. Season 11. Episode: 24.





	Memories...

It was the day of Sheldon and Amy's wedding. 

With the happy couple becoming side-tracked when the ceremony was due to begin, Officiator Mark Hamill was attempting to answer question's from the guest's about Star Wars.

 

Un-fortunately it just wasn't his day! Therefore not able to answer any. One of the guest's took it upon himself to answer correctly in Mark's place.

That guest was Stuart Bloom.

With just time for one more question before Sheldon and Amy arrived in the room. A voice shouted out.

"In the Star Wars Universe, what about the romantic relationship's?"

Mark feeling somewhat confident replied happily. "Well this one's going to be so easy! There was a growing attachment between Leia and Han throughout the trilogy."

With that Stuart continued his blatent contradiction's of Mark. "Yeh well, if you look deeper into the unfolding event's you will see a secret romance developing between Luke and Han!"

Mark blushed and looked down, lost for word's. All the guest's were aghast from Stuart's final out-burst. Mark had not confirmed or denyed anything.

Fortunately the moment did arrive for Sheldon and Amy's nuptial's to begin. Which rapidly turned everyone's attention away from Stuart's shock-wave statement.

Mark found Amy's vow's to be so moving that he burst into tear's, rememering how he had felt (as Luke) when he had first met Han in the Cantina on Tatooine.

He had to finish his task for now, but the memories spinning aroung in his mind, overwhelmed him.

Just what would it be like, if they could play Luke and Han once more, for old time's sake?.

Epilogue: 

The Force favor's their Future...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.  
> The title was in my mind from the movie/song title...The Way We Were...  
> ...By Barbra Streisand.  
> (It was Bert, as he was cut off abruptly when about to ask a question, and he is interested in affair's of the heart!)


End file.
